A few words
by The Super sage
Summary: A few words is all that's needed to change a story. That what happened in the world of naruto. A few words changed how the world would be shaped. Takes place after naruto and sasuke first fight on the roof.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story it's in an idea I thought of while making my other stories. **

**Starts after naruto and sasuke has there first fight the one Kakashi stopped. **

**With jiraiya and Kakashi**

Both men had no idea what to do about what to do about both boys. They used techniques made to kill on a fellow shinobi.

"They need to talk it out Kakashi, everytime me and Orochimaru got in a fight we had to talk it out." Jiraiya said.

"Would they actually talk to each other though, we can't just let them stay and see if they would talk."

"We'll force them to talk, seal them in a room or on a tree till they talk"

"It might just work. Okay I'll get sasuke and you get naruto. Meet up near training ground 7 at 12pm"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Two people were currently walking towards training ground 7 one a man with long white hair and the other a young boy with spiky blond hair.

"So Pervy sage are you going to teach me another cool Justus again, one that makes the Rasengan look weak" naruto asked excitedly. Jiraiya however did not respond instead kept walking till they seen 2 other people at training ground 7.

"Finally now that everyone here we can address the issue at hand" Kakashi said with an eye smile trying to break the glares between naruto and sasuke.

"I thought we were going to be training today Kakashi sensei" Sasuke said. He wasn't in the mood to see naruto right now. Apparently the world revolved around naruto now , he was getting stronger surpassing sasuke, bring the new hokage to the village, while he Sasuke Uchiha stayed In the village doing nothing. He hated the past month even Itachi wanted naruto and not him. That was the last straw for him.

"We are going to be training today sasuke we're going to be training the type of person you are." He said

"I'm not going to train with him" naruto said. He wouldn't train with sasuke till he apologized.

"You have no choice naruto this is an order from your sensei and master" Jiryia said "even if you don't want to I will force you" hearing no response from both boys he signaled Kakashi.

Seeing the signal Kakashi began. "Today both of you attacked another comrade with a Jutsu that are made to kill enemies. Me having to stop both of you from causing each other damage. Because of this me and jiraiya-sama decided on a way to clear the tension between both of you" Right after he said that both boys were tied up and had gravity seals placed on them.

"You both will talk out the events of today. Till tomorrow at this exact time if me and Jiraiya come back tomorrow and you guys still have tension between each other we would continue the process till the tension is gone" he said.

"In short words mean to each other this repeats. Anyway have fun" Jiryia said before both him and Kakashi swirled away in a swirl of leaves

The first 5 hours of this experiment did not go as planned. both didn't talk to each other at all. Both sensei came back to give them a food pill to keep them from starving. Expecting to at least see both trying to talk to each other, however instead saw both ignoring each other and not caring about the others presence.

It looked like this was going to repeat tomorrow for both lads.

"I'm tired of this too much silence, let's just talk and get this over with" Naruto said he had reached his breaking point after an hour but kept trying not to back down.

"What would we say" sasuke asked. He too was getting tired of this treatment.

"I don't know" he stayed there for a while in complete silence. "Why did you do it" Naruto asked.

"Do What" sasuke asked confused what was the dobe talking about.

"You know ask me to fight you, you just got out of recovery" what was the reason sasuke wanted to fight it had been in his mind since the fight began that day.

"No reason" sasuke said while looking away he wasn't sure what he should say.

"Stop lying to me you even looked pissoff when you asked to fight me. Tell me sasuke what did I do to you" Naruto asked with rage in his voice

"Everyone obsessed with you, it wasn't this way before the exams. You stayed trying to catch up to me and I respect it, but then you went off helping everyone get help from everyone. I didn't care about it. Then Itachi he focused on you and didn't give me the time. Not caring about what he did all those years ago." He screamed

"So that what it is. The person you want to kill. Just because he didn't want to focus on you, you got mad at me."

"You don't understand. Being ignored by the person who made your dream, the person who told you to live your life to kill them. The person who killed your whole family in cold blood. The person that caused you to become alone in the one that took away your entire life. just to be slapped to the side by them for another don't understand the pain!." Sasuke said.

"I understand" he said

"You don't just cause you're an orphan doesn't mean you understand. You understand the loneliness but not the rest. You understand some not all."

"I do understand. To have your entire life ripped away from you… The old man told me that my parents died the night the kyuubi attacked he didn't know who they were." He said

"That it's not the same pain as my pain, my pain is far greater than yours."

"I didn't finish. The one who killed my parents and many shinobi the day I was born. Is living inside me. The kyuubi was sealed with in me by the fourth hokage, I would never know why he chose me. I do know the kyuubi took away my life before it started. The love of a family took a way before I was a day old. I had to deal with getting ignored by the village, getting glares sent my way. Kicked out of stories for a reason I never knew until our graduation. Now tell me whose pain is greater sasuke." Naruto finished with a sad look on his face.

"Yours" sasuke said maybe he life was better then he thought it was.

"No it's the same. I wonder if all those years ago if I talked to you at the lake would any of this ever happened." Naruto said

"I wanted you to talk to me at the lake. I saw you hesitate and thought you showed me pity. So I have you a look of disgust. Now that I think of it most of the things I've did were stupid. I'm suppose to be rookie of the year. I seem more like a dead last now then you."

A moment of silence passed throw the cool night. "Hey sasuke, I know this seems pretty late and all but would you be my friend" Naruto asked.

"I'll be your friend." They both stayed talking to each other till it was 10 at night and fell asleep from exhaustion. They would soon be awoken at 1 in the morning by a specific 4.

"So this is suppose to be lord Orochimaru's new vessel" A teen with an orange mohawk said

"Doesn't look like much" A girl with red hair

"What ever let's just do this" A boy with 6 arms said.

**Hoped you guys like this chapter took way too long to post I was busy. Any way I hope you like the base of the story. Any ideas you have for this comment about it.**

**Anyway read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Imagine posting a new story and updating a newer one and not updating the other ones. I'm a bum aren't I. Anyway, hope you enjoy. And read and review. **

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summoning and tailed beast speech"**

**Chapter: 2 : get sasuke back.**

Sasuke uchiha always did love being asleep no tension just him and his dream. He was currently charging up a Chidori ready to kill Itachi. When he felt a kick Land on his stomach. He shot awake instantly. He looked up to see four people. A girl with red hair, a boy with 6 arms and black hair, another boy with an orange Mohawk, and last a boy with Gary hair all four looking around his age.

"Naruto wake up." Sasuke said. What could four shinobi with sound headbands be doing here. Matter of fact how did they even get here.

"Can you stop talking I was having a good dream. It was abo-." he got a kick straight to the face before he could even finish the sentence which woke him up right away.

"Who do you think your kicking like that you bastards. Just wait till I get outta here I kick all your asses." Naruto said while being clearly irritated.

Ignoring the blonde all four turned to sasuke. " Uchiha Sasuke lord Orochimaru summoned us to come get you. Lord Orochimaru wants you to join him for the amazing power he can give and a stronger curse mark." The boy with 6 arms said.

"Sasuke would never join you guys He a pa-." He was stopped again from finishing but this time he got hit with a kick to the stomach.

"Can this dumbass just shut up." The red head said.

"Tayuya ladies are not supposed to swear like that." The orange haired boy said.

"Shut the heck up jirobo." The girl now know as tayuya said.

"Can you guys just shut up I'm getting a headache from all your screaming." The Gary haired boy said. Which then started an argument between all four of the sound nin.

"Take me" sasuke said stopping all four from arguing. "Bring me Orochimaru, give me the power to kill Itachi." Sasuke said. Stunning naruto after their talk and them becoming friends sasuke just turned his back on him and the village he couldn't believe it.

"But sasu-." He didn't get to finish again. As a fist slammed straight into his face from Kidomaru.

"You don't understand do you, the village is holding me back I need strength, I accept you have the same pain as me. But we have different ideas on how to deal with it." He finished stunning naruto even more. "Now you four tell me how to get this gravity seal off me."

"Just channel chakra where the seal is placed it shall disappear." Sakon said. After taking out the effects all 5 ninjas started walking away till they heard a voice.

"Sasuke stop it don't do this. The leaf can help you reach your goal." Naruto said trying to convince his friend from going to Orochimaru. All 5 ninjas shared a look then all charged towards naruto punches landing left and right till he was on the ground with bruises covering his body. Jirobo moves in for the kill but was stopped by sasuke arm.

"I got this" he said walking towards naruto then lowering down to naruto level. Eyes locked eyes sasuke activates his sharingan then locks naruto in a genjutsu making him unconscious.

"Why didn't you just kill him." The red haired said.

"So he could wake up in a few hours to search after us, Just to find out we're gone. Then in the next years continue the search till he finds himself died at my hands and the leaf burning under my feet." He said.

"Anyway" kidomaru said while running through hand signs then slamming his palm on the ground making a human sized basket appear. "We need you in here for the curse seal to get stronger and go to level 2."

"How long would this take."

"3 hours to set up the seals and about 12 hours to get there usually it would be six but with you in the basket it's more."

"Okay let's get going then." With that all 5 shinobi left the hidden leaf.

**Line break. 1 hour later.**

Naruto was currently racing to the hokage tower, hoping tsunade was still their. He burst into the room to find tsunade about to head out.

"Granny this is urgent, sasuke left the village." He said. Pausing to catch his breath.

"What happened at the training ground I want every single detail." Tsunade said. After a while of naruto going through every single detail of what happened.

"Then he tried to put me in a genjutsu. And started walking away thinking I was unconscious but I wasn't. Then they talked about how it would take 15 hours to reach Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"This is bad we have 14 hours left for them to reach Orochimaru. ( 2 hours for the seal and 12 for reaching there.) we'll send a team at 6 which is in 4 hours we should be able to reach them in time. Naruto go get some rest and be back at 5 sharp. You'll get an hour to put a team together before you guys leave." She got a nod from him then he left. 'It hasn't even been a day and she's already tired of being hokage.' She thought. 'This job really stinks.'

**Line break. 5 hours later. **

The team of Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Huyga, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka stood in front of tsunade. "You all know why you here to find sasuke uchiha and bring him back to the village. This will be considered an A-rank mission. I wish you all luck." She said before all 5 Left. Watching them leave their was only one thing on tsunade mind. 'I hope they come back safe. Or this job would be pointless.'

**Line break 2 hours later.**

It had been two hours of running straight and they finally caught up with the enemy. They hadn't seen sasuke but Neji said he was in the basket. After getting trapped on a dome that absorbed chakra they escaped leaving choji to fight the orange mohawk guy.

"While looks like they only left me with the fatty this shall be an easy battle." The Boy said with a smirk.

"I'm not fat I'm just big boned!" Choji said with anger in his eyes. He then charged towards the orange haired man.

**And cut tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm not sure if I should write the individual fights so I'm leaving it up to you guys. Comment one or two.**

**1- for writing every individual fight**

**2-for skipping to when sasuke gets out the basket.**

**Any way read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

p id="docs-internal-guid-fc192d8a-7fff-9db7-29cf-150198b97ca1" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 30.000000000000004pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This is a quick update. I need to know if I should write Choji and the others parts in the story or skip to when sasuke awakens. Comment what your choice is so I can update faster/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**I will be skipping to the part when sasuke wakes up. Any way hope you enjoy and read and review.**

"**Jutsu"**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summoning and tailed beast speech"**

**Chapter: 3: ?**

If there was one thing Naruto could say about this mission was he hates fighting this super bone guy. 'Every single second he would spam bones like relax there's other ways to fight. Than just spamming like who does that.' He thought.

"**You did not just say you hate him spamming bones when you spam clones. Your hypocritical."the voice of the nine tails said in his head.**

"Shut up you fur ball I don't need your opinion." He shouted in his head while trying to dodge the bones being thrown even lee was having a hard time dodging them. He was taken out his thoughts when he heard in an explosion. He turned to see sasuke right where the explosion was heard. "Sasuke!" He said but got ignored.

Sasuke walked towards kimimaro. "are you the one bringing me to lord Orochimaru." Sasuke said to which he got a yes from the man. "Then let's us go."

"Sasuke you're not going anywhere but back to the leaf you hear me." Naruto said. He didn't get a response. Next he knew sasuke started transforming hand type wings grow from his back, his skin turned gray his hair got longer and it also turned gray.

"The leaf has held me back, you and I both know that. Let me walk down my own path, you can go walk on yours. Or else."

"Sorry but I can't let my friend do that." As soon as he said that sasuke started laughing.

"Friend. Don't tell me you took the words I said to heart. I didn't mean not one. Shinobi lie all the time why listen to one." Sasuke said coldly. He saw the anger in naruto eyes I decided to take it one step further. "One can't leave somewhere without a parting gift. So naruto this is my gift to you and the leaf." He said before running through hand signs. "**Fire style dragon flame jutsu." **He said sending the attack at naruto and lee.

"Shouldn't we finish them." Kimimaro said.

"That attack should of shown then the difference between our power. Still send some clones after them those two are the most annoying ones of the leaf."

"Whatever you wish. **Earth style mud clone jutsu." **He said making 10 clones who ran straight towards naruto and lee. "I shall lead the way follow me." Kimimaro felt something was wrong about the situation. Then he felt it a **Chidori **right next to his heart. He turned slowly and seen the culprit sasuke uchiha. "Why" He stuttered out.

"Those who abandoned the mission are scum. But those who leave their friends behind are even worse than scum. The first lesson I learned from my sensei."

"I was wondering when you were going to stop acting. But I can't lie you had me fooled." Naruto said who just appeared next to him.

"No time summon a toad like last time when need to be at the leaf before he dies."

"What about the others."

"I can get them." The dark voice of gaara said as he appeared near them. "Looks like I was late this is the only way I can help." He got a nod from all three before naruto ran through hand signs. "**Summoning Jutsu" **Naruto said.

"**What is it you brat." The voice of gamabunta said.**

"No time to talk we have information for the village go full speed." Naruto said. To which he got a mumble about bossy blonde haired brats from Gamabunta before they jumped away.

**Line break. 30 minutes leaf village**

Tsunade had seen multiple things in her life that you wouldn't want to see in your worst nightmare. But seeing Gamabunta appear near the hokage tower. Followed by three shinobi breaking through the hokage windows with a man half dead was possible the weirdest thing she's seen. Not to mention someone who she thinks is sasuke with gray skin and hand like wings was there made it even weirder.

"Granny we need you to heal him. He works for Orochimaru." Naruto said tossing the body next to hear as if his trying to make it die even faster. Tsunade got straight to work and healed the injured shinobi.

"Anbu" she said which made a man with a bird mask appear. "Take him to Ibiki now."

"Yes hokage-sama." The anbu said before disappearing with the body.

"Now please tell me what happened on the mission." Tsunade said.

**Line break. 30 minutes later.**

"So let me get this straight. The sound four appeared and sasuke went with them after putting you in a genjutsu to tell you his plan. Then you waited an hour came to tell me lied to me and then you got a team to go after sasuke putting the life of my shinobi in danger and then you guys captured this guy after tricking him. If she wasn't for the lives you put in danger I would say it was pretty smart."

"The brat actually put his head to something I'm impressed." The new voice of jiraiya was heard. "I came to tell you brat that we have a training trip in a week we won't be here for 3 years so start packing." He said to naruto.

"Wait what."naruto was at that time Kakashi came back from his mission.

"Kakashi reporting back hokage-sama." He then spotted naruto and sasuke. "Hello naruto sasuke." He said.

"Kakashi perfect timing for once at least. I have an idea jiraiya, naruto, Kakashi and sasuke shall be joining you two on your training trip." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade I won't mind and all but what about naruto you know." He said as a whisper so the others don't hear.

"Lee please leave the office I have something to tell these four." She said. After lee had left Tsunade started. "Sasuke what your about to hear is a s-rank secret if you tell anyone this you can and will be killed. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes hokage-sama." He said.

"Seeing that your also going on this training trip there is a secret about naruto that must be told to you."

"Excuse me hokage-sama But If it's about the kyuubi inside naruto I am aware."

"How did you know?" Was the response of all 3 shinobi.

"I was told about it by naruto when we were at the training ground."

"Anyway this makes this so much easier. So start packing and remember in one week you leave."

"Hey sasuke you wanna get some ramen with Sakura. You know team building."

"Whatever let's go get her." He said in an I don't care tone. But one could see the small smile he had. The smile was seen by Kakashi who couldn't be prouder.

**Line break. 1 week.**

All 4 shinobi were seen right at the leaf village gates. Ready to leave for the next 3 years none would be seen on leaf grounds. Right before all 4 left a voice was heard.

"Waittt!" The figure of Sakura she stopped right in front of them.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Naruto said.

"I came to see you guys off."

"That's nice thanks for the gesture." Naruto said. Sasuke then walked in between both of them.

"Just make sure to train I don't want you bring a burden." He said.

"Sasuke that's mean you could of said it nicer."

"No he's right naruto, I have been a burden. When you guys come back I might be stronger than both of you."

"Now that's the spirit. Make sure not to let anyone bring you down on your road to strength." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Don't worry sensei I will. Any way you guys should be going sorry for holding you."

"It's no big deal anyway, see you in three years" all three said. As they walked away.

Meanwhile in Sakura head one thing was going through her head. 'I won't be weak anymore. I'll become as strong as them. I promise.'

**And cut. Hope you guys enjoyed I will be having fillers for the 3 years don't worry. But I do have a question do you want naruto to become a seal master. I have plans for everyone I just wanna know. I will have a poll if he becomes a seal master he gets the hiraishin. Anyway read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I will be rewriting all my stories on my new account Just another random dude check over there for when the re makes start.


End file.
